Master list
0-9 *101: The Airborne Invasion of Normandy (1998), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *1941 Frozen Front, iOS *7.62: Reloading (2008, Add-on, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *7.62 (2007, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) A *Aarklash: Legacy (2013) (RTwP, story is meh, combat has good reviews), REAL-TIME FANTASY game *Abomination: The Nemesis Project (1999, PC), SCI-FI (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *Acaratus *Ace Patrol, iOS *Advance Wars, GBA *Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising GBA, Wii U *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos *AERENA - Clash of Champions (2013, PC, iOS, Android, online), (The online turn-based tactical game), free to play *Aerena - Masters Edition - http://aerena.net/ *Agarest: Generations Of War *Agarest: Generations of War Zero *Age of Decadence, The (TBA) (in development, single character), CRPG *Age of Fear: The Undead King *Age of Wonders - http://www.ageofwonders.com *Age of Wonders 2: Shadow Magic *Albion Released Aug 31, 1996; Developed by German software developer Blue Byte, the national success of the game prompted an English version to be released in Europe. *ALFA: Antiterror - Advanced War Tactics (2005, PC), (Phase-based tactical game), , JA2/FALLOUT clone *ALFA: Antiterror Men's Work (2005, PC, Add-on) , (Phase-based tactical game) *Alien Assault (????) (Space Hulk clone), SCI-FI TB game *Alien Star Menac, iOS *Aliens vs Humans, iOS - http://www.aliensvshumansapp.com (XCOM-like) *Aliens vs Humans: Missions, iOS *All American: The 82nd Airborne in Normandy (????), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *All Glory To The Pixel King, iOS *Ambition of the Slimes, iOS; Free to Play *Ancient Battle: Rome, iOS *Ancient Empires, early mobile, Gameplay *Antharion (TBA) (kickstarter), CRPG *AntiSquad (2014) (2013 Early access, PC, Steam; TBS, have PC, iOS and Android version), smartphones *Arc the Lad *Arc the Lad 2 *Arc the Lad 3 *Arcane Quest 2, iOS *ArmA Tactics (2013, PC, Android, iOS), (Turn-based tactics); in development for nVidia's new handheld console, MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Army Wars Tactics, iOS *Arnhem *Assault Commander Ultimate, iOS *Assault Vector, iOS *ARMYgeddon Battles, iOS *Ascension to the Throne (2007), Fantasy TB game *Atlantica Online (player-controlled parties of up to 9 characters each, freemium, little character customization), MMO *Auro, iOS *Auro Quest Mode * Avadon 2: The Corruption *Avernum: Escape From The Pit, iOS *Aztec Tactical Conquest B *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear *Banner Saga, (2014, PC), (Turn-based tactics), iOS *Banner Saga, The, *Banner Saga, The: Factions (2014, 2013, PC) (Vikings, Disney-style cartoon animation, Factions is multiplayer only), Fantasy online TB game *Battalion: Ghosts, Flash - http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-ghosts *Battalion: Nemesis, Flash - http://www.kongregate.com/.../urbansquall/battalion-nemesis *Battalion: Skirmish, Flash - http://www.kongregate.com/.../urbansquall/battalion-skirmish... *Battalion: Vengeance, Flash - http://www.kongregate.com/.../urbansq.../battalion-vengeance *Battle Academy, iOS, PC *Battle Academy 2: Eastern Front, iOS, PC, Mac *Battle Brothers, PC *Battle Bugs (1994) (RTwP, conquest of your kitchen floor), REAL-TIME FANTASY game *battle dungeon, iOS *Battle for Wesnoth, The (anime, open source, Master of Monsters clone), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC, iOS *Battle Isle 3 *Battle Nations, iOS (like scrolls) *Battle Worlds: Kronos, iOS, PC *Battlefields: Civil War, iOS *BattleLore: Command, iOS *Battlelore: Hernfar Guardians & Warband of Scorn *Battles of the Ancient World, iOS *Battles of the Ancient World II, iOS *Battleship, Nintendo 3DS *Bedlam (TBA) (uses the Banner Saga engine, kickstarter), ROGUELIKE *Betrayal at Krondor, *Betrayal in Antara & *Return to Krondor (1993, 1997, 1998) (CRPGs, very light tactics), CRPG *Big Bang Age *Birthright: The Gorgon's Alliance (1996) (based on the DnD franchise), Fantasy TB game *Blackguards (2014, PC) (TB hex-grid strategy/RPG in Das Schwarze Auge setting), Fantasy TB game *Blade Thrust Tactics (TBA) (in development), SCI-FI Real time game *Blood Bowl Chaos Edition, PC *Blood Bowl Legendary Edition, PC *Bourgeoisie (????) (dead link), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Braveland, iOS, PC *Braveland Wizard, iOS, PC *Breach & Clear (2013, PC, iOS, Android), (Phase-based tactical game) *Breach & *Breach 2 (1987, 1990), SCI-FI TB game *Breach 3 (1995) (real-time sequel to "Breach" and "Breach 2"), SCI-FI Real time game *Brigade E5: New Alliance (*Brigade E5: New Jagged Union) (2006, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *Brigade E5: New Jagged Union & *7.62 (2005, 2008) (RTwP, have multiplayer, mixed reviews), JA2/FALLOUT clone *BrikWars (2009) (open source, LEGO minifig battles, could be for any setting not just fantasy, multiplayer only?), Fantasy TB game C *Call of Cthulhu: The Wasted Land (2012, iOS, Android, PC) (based loosely on the pen-and-paper game), Fantasy TB game http://redwaspdesign.wordpress.com/call-of-cthulhu *Card Dungeon, iOS *Card Hunter aka Loot & Legends *Champs Battlegrounds, iOS *Chaos (1985) (Gollop bros.), Fantasy TB game *Chaos Chronicles (TBA) (d20, in development), CRPG *Chaos Reborn (TBA) (Gollop bros., Kickstarted), Fantasy TB game *Character Chowdown, iOS *Chesslike: Adventures in Chess, iOS *chroma squad, iOS *Civil War: 1863, iOS *Civil War: Bull Run 1861, iOS *Civil War The Battle Game, iOS *Claivoyance, iOS (maybe) *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., (eShop), Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Cold Contract (2014) (roguelike/JA2 clone) *Combat Mission series (1999-present) (phase-based), MODERN/HISTORICAL game *Combat Monster, iOS *Commander: The Great War, iOS *Commandos series (1998-2010), MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game *Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines (1998, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *Confrontation (2012) (based on the Games Workshop series of table top games), REAL-TIME FANTASY game *Conquest Earth: First Encounter (1997) (no info), SCI-FI Real time game *Conquest of Champions, free PC - https://www.conquestofchampions.com/ *COPS 2170: The Power of Law / *Power of Law (2003), (Turn-based tactics) *Cosmo Battles, iOS *Crystal Warriors, (eShop), Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game D *Danger Alliance: Battles, iOS *Dark Quest, iOS *Dark Sun: Shattered Lands & *Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager (1993, 1994), CRPG *Dark Triad: Akhazal Quest, The (TBA) (in development, 3D-isometric turn-based, story driven cRPG), CRPG *Darkwind: War on Wheels, PC *Day Watch (2006, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *Dead State (2014) (a.k.a. "DoubleBear's Zombie RPG", in development), SCI-FI TB game *Deadline (1996), MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game *Decromancer, iOS *Desert Ashes, (steam) *Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive (2001, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) , MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game *Devil Survivor Overclocked, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Devils And Demons, iOS; Free to Play *Disciples 3, PC *Disgaea 5 *Disgaea Hour of Darkness *Divinity: Original Sin, PC (TBA), CRPG *Dofus (2004) & Wakfu (2012) (anime, single-character), MMO *DOFUS : Battles, iOS *Dogs of War, PC *Door Kickers *Dreamland Chronicles, The (N/A) (cancelled remake by Julian Gollop), X-COM clone *Druid's Duel, iOS *Dungeon Craft (TBA) (open source FRUA remake, in development, intends to support existing FRUA modules), CRPG *Dungeon Monkey Unlimited (by the creator of GearHead), ROGUELIKE *Dungeonbowl Knockout Edition, PC *Dungeoneers (TBA) (single character, browser game, simple rules), smartphones *Dungeon Crawlers, iOS *Dungeons & Dragons Tactics (2007) (for the PSP, D&D), Fantasy TB game *Dungeons of Aledorn E *Eador, PC *Elemental Heroes, iOS, Android *Elemental Strife, iOS *Empire, iOS *Empyrios *Endless Legend *Enemy (TBA) (tactical roguelike Minecraft Zelda Mario clone in development, kickstarter), ROGUELIKE *Eon War *Epic Arena *Eric Young's Squad Assault: West Front (2003), MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game *Eschalon: Book I, PC. Turn Based Diablo :) *Eternal Eyes *Etrian Mystery Dungeon, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical squad based roguelike *Exit Fate (anime, switches between tactics and standard JRPG combat modes depending on where you are in the story), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC *Evie and Erebus (2008) (made with Game Maker), Fantasy TB game *Exodus Wars: Fractured Empire *Expeditions: Conquistador, PC (2013) (TB Strategy/RPG hybrid, based in XVI century New World), Turn based CRPG *Expeditions: Viking, PC F *Fading Fairytales, iOS *Fall, The: Last Days of Gaia (2004) (real-time, mixed reviews, not released in America, by the developers of "Soldiers of Anarchy"), CRPG *Fallen: A2P Protocol, PC - https://www.facebook.com/fallena2p *Fallen Enchantress, PC - http://www.elementalgame.com *Falling Skies: The Game, PS3 *Fallout 2, PC *Fallout: Tactics (2001, PC, Steam) (has multiplayer, optionally RTwP or TB though not sure how each works), (Turn-based tactics) *Fantasy War Tactics, Android *Farabel *Fertang, iOS *Final Fantasy Tactics, iOS *Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, GBA *Finest Hour, iOS *Fire Emblem: Awakening, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Fire Emblem Fates aka Fire Emblem if, Nintendo 3DS, 2016 *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Fishguts (tentative title of a tactical roguelike/Gold Box clone in development for the PSP), ROGUELIKE *Football Tactics *FreeCiv - free Civilisation clone *Freedom Force (2002, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich (2005, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *Freedom Force & *Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich (2002, 2005) (Super Hero comics, RTwP, has multiplayer, good reviews), SCI-FI Real time game *FreeCol: The Colonization of America, free PC - http://www.freecol.org (Sid Meier's Colonization clone) *Free Heroes2 Free HoMM 2 http://sourceforge.net/projects/fheroes2/?source directory *FreeOrion Free 4X game. A playable development version can be downloaded. http://sourceforge.net/projects/freeorion/?source directory *FreeSynd (TBA) (GPL cross-platform remake of Syndicate, in development), SCI-FI Real time game *Front Mission *Front Mission 3 *Front Mission 4 *Front Wars, steam *Frontline Road to Moscow, iOS, PC *Frontline Tactics (2012) (iOS), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game, free PC - http://www.frontline-tactics.com *Frozen Endzone, PC *Frozen Synapse (2010, PC, iOS, Android), ((WEGO, has multiplayer, Darwinia meets X-COM, good reviews), SCI-FI TB game) (Phase-based tactical game) *Frozen Synapse: Prime (2014, PC, PS3) , (Phase-based tactical game) *Future Tactics: The Uprising XBOX, PS2, PC *Future Wars, (Steam) G *Gadget Trial (anime), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC *Galactic Keep, iOS *GearHead & *GearHead 2 (single-character/AI-controlled party, has a "tactics" mode but it needs some work, has both ASCII and graphical modes), ROGUELIKE *Genertation of Chaos *Germany at War: Barbarossa 1941, PC *Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Ghostcontrol Inc., PC *Glitch Tank, iOS *Glory of Generals, iOS *Gold Box series (1988-1993) (*Pool of Radiance, *Champions of Krynn, etc., D&D, first-person exploration), CRPG *Gorky 17 a.k.a. "*Odium" (1999, PC, Steam), (Turn-based tactics) *Graywalkers: Purgatory *Great Big War Game, iOS *Great Little War Game, iOS *Great Little War Game 2, iOS *Grotesque Tactics: Evil Heroes (2010, PC) (dumb German humor), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC & *Grotesque Tactics 2: Dungeons and Donuts (2011, PC) (dumb German humor), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC *Ground Breakers *Ground Zero: Genesis of a New World (2006) (real-time), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Growlanser Wayfarer of Time *GUNROX (anime), MMO H *Hakitzu, iOS *Halfway (TBA) (awesome retro graphics), SCI-FI TB game *Hard West (TBA) (wild wild west, kickstarter, HoMM-like strategic layer), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Hartacon Tactics, Xbox 360, PC *Haunted Hollow, iOS *Helherron (2003) (Nahlakh clone), ROGUELIKE *Hell, iOS, PC *Hero Academy, iOS, PC *Heroes of Jin Yong (1996) (Chinese-language, single character/AI controlled party), CRPG *Heroes of Might & Magic, PC (series) *Heroes of Might & Magic: A Strategic Quest *Heroes of Might & Magic II: The Succession Wars *Heroes of Might & Magic III – HD Edition, iOS *Heroes of Steel, PC *Heroes of Strategy, iOS *Highborn Chapter 2, iOS *Hired Guns: The Jagged Edge (2007) (a.k.a. "JAZZ: Hired Guns", RTwP, was supposed to be JA3 at one point), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Hired Heroes, iOS *HISTORY: Legends of War (PC 2013) http://www.slitherine.com/games/Legends_of_WarPC *Horizon, PC *Hovendall Tactics (2007) (made with Game Maker), Fantasy TB game *Human Extinction Simulator *hunter episode one, iOS *Hunters: Episode 2, iOS I * Imperial Battle Tactics, Flash (PC, Mac, Linux...) *Impressions: Duelyst *Incognito (TBA) (turn-based tactical espionage), ROGUELIKE *Incubation (1997) (has multiplayer, kind of puzzly), SCI-FI TB game *Incubation. Second Troopers *Incubation: Space Marines *Incubation: The Wilderness Missions / Incubation. Second Troopers (1998, Add-on, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *Incubation: Time Is Running Out / Incubation: Space Marines (1997, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *Invasion 2021: Last Line of Defense (????) (dead link), X-COM clone *Invisible, Inc. (TBA, PC) (espionage-themed game on Steam early access), SCI-FI TB game *iPanzer1942, iOS *iPanzer1945, iOS *Isochron (TBA) (iPhone, in development), smartphones J *Jagged Alliance 2 *JA: Back in Action, *JA: Crossfire (2012, PC) (a.k.a. "*JA2: Reloaded", 3D RTwP and somewhat dumbed-down remake of JA2), JA2/FALLOUT clone, (Real-time tactics (with pause) *JA: Crossfire (2012, PC, Add-On) , (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *JA2: Deidranna Lives, *JA2: Renegade Republik, *JA2: Urban Chaos, *JA2: Vietnam SOG'69 & *JA2: Wildfire (various) (JA2 total conversion mods, Wildfire is the best), JA2/FALLOUT clone *JA2 v1.13 (under continuous development) (community update, huge number of changes to the original, multiplayer under development), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Jagged Alliance (1994, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *Jagged Alliance: Flashback (2014, PC) (by the makers of Space Hulk 2013), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Jazz: Employment (*Hired Guns: The Jagged Edge) (2007, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *Jagged Alliance Online (TBA) (in development), MMO K *Karnage: Dawn of Upheaval, mobile: iOS, Android, Windows phones *Kartia: The Word of Fate, PSX *Keg Bearer, iOS *King of of Kings *King's Bounty, PC, iOS, Android *Kingpin, iOS *KingTurn RPG, iOS *Kingturn RPG Plus, iOS *Kingturn Underworld RPG, iOS *Kirin Wars, iOS *Knights of the Chalice, *Knights of the Chalice 2 (2009, TBA) (OGL 3.5 Edition, good reviews), CRPG *Korea: Forgotten Conflict (2003), MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game L *La Pucelle: Tactics *Langrisser 4 *Langrisser Re: Incarnation *Laser Squad (1988) (no unit advancement or inventory, Gollop bros.), SCI-FI TB game *Laser Squad Nemesis (2002) (phase-based, has multiplayer, no unit advancement or inventory, Gollop bros.), SCI-FI TB game *Last Night in Neon City *lead wars, iOS *Legends of Eisenwald (TBA) (TB Strategy, a mixture of King's Bounty exploration and Disciples-like combat, with cRPG elements), Fantasy TB game *Legends of War: Patton's Campaign (2013) (has some tanks, but seems mostly focused on small unit tactics), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Legion of the Damned, iOS *Legions of Steel *Lethal Tactics *Leviathan: Warships, iOS *Lionheart Tactics, iOS *Loot and Legends, iOS *Lords of Chaos (1990) (Gollop bros.), Fantasy TB game *Lords of Darkness, iOS *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (eShop), Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Lords of War aka Lords of War: Fantasy Battles *Loren: The Amazon Princess *Lost Labyrinth (single-character graphical roguelike, has an action point system supposedly), ROGUELIKE *LostStar Tactics, iOS *Luminous Arc M *Magnifico, iOS, PC *Mana Rush, iOS *Marauder (2009) (real-time, by the makers of 7.62, aka "Man of Prey"), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Massive Chalice *Master of Magic, PC - http://www.gog.com/game/master_of_magic *Master of Orion II: Battle at Antares PC *Mecho Wars, iOS *Medieval Battle: Europe, iOS *MegaMek (TBA) (open source, BattleTech-inspired game, in development), SCI-FI TB game *Mercenaries Saga 2, (eShop Japan), Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Metalheart: Replicants Rampage (2005) (bad reviews), JA2/FALLOUT clone *metro2033, iOS *Might & Magic Heroes Online *MissionForce: Cyberstorm (1996) (mecha), SCI-FI TB game *Military Madness: Neo Nectaris, iOS *Monster Ball, iOS *Mordheim: City of the Damned's *Musket Smoke, iOS *Mutant Gangland, PC (alpha) http://mutantgangland.com/ *Mysterious Castle (party-based roguelike loosely based on D&D), ROGUELIKE *Myth: The Fallen Lords & *Myth II: Soulblighter (1997, 1998) (RTT classic), REAL-TIME FANTASY game N *Nahlakh (1994) (graphical roguelike), ROGUELIKE *Natuk (1999) (by the same developer as Nahlakh), CRPG *NAtURAL DOCtRINE, PS3, PS4, PS Vita *Naval Tactics: Capins of *the Spanish Main, iOS *NetHulk (TBA) (multiplayer Space Hulk clone, in development), SCI-FI TB game *Neverwinter Nights (Gold Box circa 1991, free servers available), MMO *Night Watch & *Day Watch (2005, 2007) (bad reviews, based on the Russian novels by Sergey Lukyanenko, uses the Silent Storm engine), JA2/FALLOUT clone *The Night’s Watch, PC/Mac *Ninjas vs Samurai, iOS *Nova-111 O *Odd Squad, iOS *Omerta: City of Gangsters (2013, PC), MODERN TB game http://www.cityofgangsters.com *Omega Syndrome, The (2006) (single-character/AI party, good reviews but short, difficult), CRPG *Onimusha Tactics *Open XCOM (2014, PC), (faithful open source implementation) (Turn-based tactics: amateur / folk project) http://openxcom.org *Open General http://sourceforge.net/projects/opengeneral/?source directory *Operation Barbarossa, PC *Outcome (????) (real-time, dead link), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Outland 17: Void of Liberty (TBA) (Tactical RPG - in development), smartphones *Outmaneuver, iOS *Outwitters, iOS, Android; Free to Play P *Paladin & *Paladin 2 (1988, 1992) (by the same developer as the "Breach" series), Fantasy TB game *Palm Kingdoms 3, iOS *Panzer Campaigns, iOS *Panzer Corps, iOS, PC *Panzer Corps: Soviet Corps, iOS *Panzer Tactics HD (NDS, Win, iOS), *[[Paradise Cracked (2002, PC) & *COPS 2170: The Power of Law (2005) (bad reviews), JA2/FALLOUT clone *PARP (TBA) (in development, FIFE engine), CRPG *Partia: The Broken Lineage, iOS *Partia 2 *Pawliuk's Tactical Warrior, iOS *Phase: Exodus (TBA) (in development), SCI-FI Real time game *Pike & Shot, iOS *Pillars of Eternity *Pirate 101, free PC - https://www.pirate101.com/ *Planet Alcatraz (2006) (crap game), JA2/FALLOUT clone *pocket hereos, iOS *Pocket UFO (2003 Win Mobile), (Turn-based tactics: amateur / folk project) *Pocket UFO (2003) (very faithful conversion for the PPC, dead link), X-COM clone *Pokemon Conquest *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity (roguelike), Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon (coming, roguelike), Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Poland 1939, iOS *Police Quest: SWAT 2 (other titles in the series range from interactive novels to first-person shooters) (1998), MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game *Pool of Radiance PC DOS *PoPoLoCrois Farm Story, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Power Dolls (1994) (mecha), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC *PoxNora, free PC MMO - https://www.poxnora.com/index.do *Prelude to Darkness (2002) (freeware, good reviews, buggy), CRPG *Project X Zone, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game *Project X Zone 2, Nintendo 3DS Turn based tactical game (coming) *Project Xenocide (DOA) (open source, discontinued), X-COM clone *Project Xenocide (PC, several releases not completed), (Turn-based tactics: amateur / folk project) *Project X Zone (2013, 3DS) *Project X Zone 2 *PSG RebelSquad (TBA) (in development), X-COM clone Q *Quest Heroes, iOS / Android by Tabletop Pixel *Qvadriga, iOS R *rad soldiers, iOS *Rainbow Moon, PS Vita *Ragnarok Tactics (PSP 2012) *Ravenmark: Mercenaries, iOS *Ravenmark: Scourge of Estellion, iOS *Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny, *Realms of Arkania: Star Trail & *Realms of Arkania III: Shadows over Riva (1992, 1994, 1996), CRPG *Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny HD Remake (2013), CRPG *Realmz (1994), CRPG *Rebels and Redcoats, iOS *Rebelstar series (1984-1988) (no unit advancement or inventory, Gollop bros.), SCI-FI TB game *Rebelstar: Tactical Command (2005) (Gollop bros., for GBA), SCI-FI TB game *Rebirth of Fortune 2, iOS *ReconInForce, iOS; Free to Play *Record of Agarest War, iOS *Red Crystal, The (1993) (bad reviews), Fantasy TB game *Red Mists (TBA) (made with Game Maker, in development), Fantasy TB game *Regalia - Of Men And Monarchs, kickstarter *Return to PopoloCrois *Rimelands: Hammer of Thor, iOS *Riviera: The Promised Land *Robin Hood: The Legend of Sherwood (2006, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *Rommel: Panzer Tactics HD, iOS *RPG Legend Of Ixtona, iOS *Rune Raiders, iOS *Russian Front, iOS, Android S *S.C.O.U.R.G.E. (party-based graphical roguelike, action point system can be enabled in config IIRC), ROGUELIKE *Sabre Team (1992), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Sacred Artefacts: Tactical Challenge *Sardonyx Tactics, iOS *Scrolls, PC *Sengoku Rance *Shadow Company: Left for Dead (1999) (RTwP), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Shadow Vault (2004) (bad reviews), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Shadow Watch (2000) (mixed reviews), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Shadowrun Chronicles: Boston Lockdown, AKA Shadowrun Online PC, MMO *Shadowrun Returns, iOS, PC, Android *Shadowrun: Dragonfall, iOS, PC, Android *Shattered Planet *Shining Force, iOS, Nintendo 3DS (eShop) *Shining Force 2 *Shock Tactics Alpha *Sickle and Hammer (*Hammer & Sickle) (2005, PC, Steam), (Turn-based tactics) *Sid Meier's Ace Patrol, iOS *Sid Meier's Ace Patrol: Pacific Skies, iOS *Sid Meier's Starships, iOS, PC *Silent Storm, *Silent Storm: Sentinels & *Hammer & Sickle (2003, 2004, 2005) (all set in the same universe, maybe the best TB implementation so far), JA2/FALLOUT clone *Silent Storm: Sentinels (2004, Add-on, PC, Steam), (Turn-based tactics) *Skulls of the Shogun, PC - http://skullsoftheshogun.com *soccer tactics, iOS *Soccer Tactics Multiplayer, iOS *Soctics League, iOS *Solarian Tactics, iOS *Soldiers at War (1998) (good & bad reviews, no demo), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Soldiers of Anarchy (2002) (post-apoc), SCI-FI Real time game *Song Summoner: The Unsung Heroes, iOS *Sorcerer King *Space Crusade, PC (free), remake of Amiga game *Space Grunts *Space Hulk (2013, PC, Steam, iOS), (Turn-based tactics), (accurate re-creation of the board game by Games Workshop), SCI-FI TB game *Space Hulk (????) (dead link, computerized clone of Games Workshop's table-top game), SCI-FI TB game *Space Hulk: Ascension Edition, PC *Spectral Souls, iOS *Spellcrafter, iOS, PC *Spellcross: The Last Battle (1997), Fantasy TB game Avalon Hill's *Sproggiwoods, iOS, Android *Squad Leader (2000) (bad reviews, no demo), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Squad Tactics (TBA) (Flash-based browser game, very early development), smartphones *Squid Odyssey, Nintendo 3DS (eShop) *Squids Wild West, iOS *star hammer tactics, iOS *Star Sentinel Tactics (TBA) (will be released soon), SCI-FI TB game *Star Wars: Imperial Assault *Star Wolves, *Star Wolves 2 & *Star Wolves 3: Civil War (2002, 2006, 2010) (RTwP, outer space, mixed to poor reviews, the first is the only one that's good IMO), SCI-FI Real time game *Stash: No Loot Left Behind *Steam Marines (TBA, PC) (in development, steampunk tactical roguelike in space, can't attack diagonally), ROGUELIKE *Steam Squad, PC *Steamalot: Epoch's Journey, iOS *SteamBirds, iOS *SteamWorld Heist, Nintendo 3DS (coming on eShop, side scroll) *Steel Diver, Nintendo 3DS. Has a chess-like Strategy mode but only works on for two player local wireless connection *Stella Deus: The Gate of Eternity *Stella Glow aka Stella Glow’s, Nintendo 3DS *Stellar Forces (2010) (open source, PBEM), SCI-FI TB game *Stratego, iOS *Strategy Rome In Flames, Android, iOS *Strategy & Tactics world war II, iOS *StreetSoccer, iOS *Strugarden (anime, Japan/Korea only), MMO *Styrateg (2007), Fantasy TB game *Summoner Wars, iOS *Sunrider Mask of Arcadius *Super Famicom Wars *Super Hero Generation *Super Robot Wars *Super Robot Taisen BX, Nintendo 3DS (coming) *SUPERHOT, "first-person shooter in which time only moves when you move" *Superlumina - First Contact, iOS ( *Magic and Might clash of heroes, iOS) *Sword of the Shogun *Swords & Arrows, iOS *Swords Of Anima, iOS *Syndicate (1993) (RTT classic), SCI-FI Real time game T *Tactica: Maiden of Faith (TBA) (in development), CRPG *Tactica Online (cancelled), MMO *Tactical Clash, iOS *Tactical Soldier: Undead Rising (2011) (iOS, iPhone, zombie horror theme), (Turn-based tactic), smartphones *Tactics Maiden, iOS *Tactics Ogre *Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (EU) *Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, GBA *Tales Of The World: Tactics Union, iOS *Talon (2005) (open source), X-COM clone *Tangut Prophesy, The (TBA) (a realistic cRPG on FOnline engine set in XII century China by CrazyLoon), CRPG *Tank Battle Normandy, iOS *Tank Battle: East Front 1941, iOS *Tanks of Freedom HD, PC (early access) *Taskforce (2004, PC), (dead link), X-COM clone (Turn-based tactics) *Team Assault (2012), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Tegel's Mercenaries (1992) & *Strike Squad (1993) (no unit advancement or witching inventory), MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game *Telepath RPG Chapter 1, *Telepath RPG Chapter 2, *Telepath RPG: Servants of God (????, ????, 2012) (by Sinister Design), CRPG *Telepath Tactics, *Telepath Psy Arena, *Telepath Psy Arena 2 (TBA, PC) (by Sinister Design), Fantasy TB game *Temple of Elemental Evil, The (2003) (very faithful port of D&D to the computer, starting town is boring), CRPG *Terra Battle, iOS, Android *The Banner Saga *The Banner Saga 2 *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified, PC - http://www.thebureau-game.com *The full Montgomery: Tank Battle North Africa, iOS *The Last Warlock, iOS *The Legend of Korra: A New Era Begins, Nintendo 3DS *The Magnificent Pixel Dynasty, iOS *The Red Solstice *The War of Eustrath, iOS *Time of Heroes, iOS *Tiny Tactics, iOS; Free to Play *Titans of Steel & *Titans of Steel: Warring Suns (1999, 2003) (mecha, the latter is freeware), SCI-FI TB game *Total Influence (Russian only), MMO *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark, Nintendo 3DS *Transistor *Trapped Dead (2010, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) , iOS, (zombie horror theme), SCI-FI Real time game *Twilight 2000 (1991) (good review), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *Twilight’s Last Gleaming, iOS *Typhoon of Steel (1990) (phase-based), MODERN/HISTORICAL game U *ucombat, iOS *UFO: Afterlight (2007, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *UFO: Aftershock (2005, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *UFO: Aftermath (2003, PC), (Real-time tactics (with pause)) *UFO: Aftershock, *UFO: Aftermath & *UFO: Afterlight (2003, 2005, 2007) (RTwP), X-COM clone *UFO: Alien Invasion (2007, PC), http://ufoai.org , (open source, has multiplayer, one of the better of all the X-COM clones), free PC *UFO: Extraterrestrials & *UFO2Extraterrestrials (2007, TBA) , (Turn-based tactics), PC - http://www.ufo-extraterrestrials.com *UFO: The Two Sides (TBA) (freeware, multiplayer remake, in development), X-COM clone *UFO-2007: Unknown Project (????) (dead link), X-COM clone *UFO2000 (TBA) (in development, open source, very faithful multiplayer update), X-COM clone, (PC), (Turn-based tactics: amateur / folk project) *UFOLoader (fan-made patch for X-COM), X-COM clone *UHR Warlords, iOS *Ultima CRPG - Some early titles in the series *Ultimate Space Commando *Underrail (TBA) (in development), CRPG *Unity of Command *Unsung Story (TBA) (Yasumi Matsuno), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC *uniwars, iOS *Urban Legend (2007), SCI-FI Real time game *Utawarerumono: False Mask, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and PS Vita V *Valkyria Chronicles, PC *Valkyria Chronicles 3 *Vandal Hearts *Vantage Master Online (anime, freeware, Master of Monsters clone), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC *Vietnam ’65, iOS *Voxel Quest (TBA) (kickstarter, procedurally generated voxels), ROGUELIKE W *Wages of War: The Business of Battle (1996) (ugly prelude to "Soldiers at War"), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game *War of the Human Tanks, PC *War of the Human Tanks 2, PC *Wargame Project, free PC - http://www.wargameproject.com *Warhammer: Arcane Magic *Warhammer 40K Armageddon, iOS, PC *Warhammer 40,000: Deathwatch: Tyranid Invasion iOS *Warhammer 40K Space Wolf, iOS, Android *Warhammer: Chaos Gate (1998) (has multiplayer), SCI-FI TB game *Warhammer Quest, iOS, PC, Android *Warlock - Master of the Arcane *Warlords *Warlords 2 *Warmachine: Tactics (2014, PC) (based on the pnp game), Fantasy TB game *Wars and Battles, iOS *warspace starship duels, iOS *Wasteland 2 (PC), tactical RPG *What Remains (TBA) (FOnline engine post-apocalyptic game by Surf Solar), SCI-FI TB game *Winter Voices (2013) (French anime, no offensive skills), CRPG *Wizard's Crown & *The Eternal Dagger (1985, 1987) (CRPGs) *Wizards of Yore, iOS *World Conqueror 3, Android *World War 2: Time of Wrath *Worlds of Magic (LIN, MAC, WIN - Steam & GOG) - 4X game. Tribute to Master of Magic X *XCOM 2 *X-Com: Project Colonisation (????) (dead link), X-COM clone *X-COM: Apocalypse (1997, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012, PC, iOS), (Turn-based tactics) (recent remake by Fireaxis), http://www.xcom.com/enemyunknown *XCOM: Enemy Within, iOS, PC *XCOM Long War *X-COM: Terror from the Deep (1995, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *X-COM: UFO Defense (1994, PC), (Turn-based tactics) *X-Commandos (TBA) (in development), X-COM clone *X-Force: Fight for Destiny (PC several releases not completed), (Turn-based tactics: amateur / folk project) *X-Mercs *X-Tactics *Xenonauts (2014, PC, Steam), (Turn-based tactics) *XenoSquad (Flash, free to play), (Turn-based tactics: amateur / folk project) *Xenowar, free PC - http://www.xenowar.net (XCOM-like) *XIII Century: Death or Glory (2008), MODERN/HISTORICAL Real time game *Xconq (1987-2005) (open source strategy game engine, there could be a tactics game somewhere amongst the dozens of modules that come with it, if not you can develop one), MODERN/HISTORICAL TB game Z *Zaharia (TBA) (middle-eastern setting), CRPG *Zatikon (2008) (online multiplayer, free to play), Fantasy TB game *Zero-Projekt (TBA) (in development, FIFE engine), CRPG *Zion (anime, in early development, made in Australia), TACTICAL JRPGs FOR WINDOWS/PC *Zombies!!!, iOS ---- Links * http://www.listal.com/list/rpg-world-tactical-rpg * http://www.listal.com/psp/trpg/ * http://www.reddit.com/r/Android/comments/1bcpei/what_are_some_great_turnbasedgames_on_android/ * http://www.tbstactics.com/2010/04/list-of-turn-based-tactics-and-srpg.html * http://www.tbstactics.com/2010/11/recommended-turn-based-tactics-games.html * http://www.tbstactics.com/2013/12/tactical-insights-2013-awards.html * http://www.tbstactics.com/2012/12/tactical-insights-2012-awards.html * http://www.tbstactics.com/2011/12/tactical-insights-2011-awards.html * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chronology_of_turn-based_tactics_video_games * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chronology_of_turn-based_strategy_video_games * http://www.giantbomb.com/tactical-turn-based-combat/3015-234/games/ * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tactical_role-playing_game * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Tactical_role-playing_video_games * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Turn-based_tactics_video_games * http://indierpgs.com/tag/tactical-rpg/ * http://www.gamefaqs.com/psp/list-59 * http://www.listal.com/list/game-boy-advance-turnbased-games * http://www.iosrpg.com/index.php?category_id 14&device_id&user_id&best&price * http://nesguide.com/genre/strategy/ * http://www.listal.com/list/playstation-2-turnbased-games * http://www.listal.com/list/playstation-portable-action-rpgs * http://www.listal.com/list/nintendo-ds-turnbased-games * http://timewarpgamer.com/top10s/tactical_rpgs.html * http://nesguide.com/genre/strategy/ * http://www.ranker.com/list/all-turn-based-tacticss-list/reference * http://www.ranker.com/list/all-tactical-role-playing-games-list/reference * http://www.rpgcodex.net/forums/index.php?threads%2Fsquad-level-tactical-games.7389%2F * http://tacticsquad.ru/gametype/turn-based (in russian) Tools (game engines, etc) *[[]], Visual Novel tool http://www.inklestudios.com/inklewriter/ *The Ren'Py Visual Novel Engine, Visual Novel tool http://www.renpy.org/ Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PS3 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Windows phones Category:Browser Category:PS Vita